


Day 6 Merging

by Nogitsunelovesstiles



Series: Voiles week 2016 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanon, M/M, Voiles, Voiles Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogitsunelovesstiles/pseuds/Nogitsunelovesstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't caught up on teen wolf, so I don't know if this is canon or not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 6 Merging

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't caught up on teen wolf, so I don't know if this is canon or not.

"The Nogitsune is gone, Stiles" Liam said, as he looked down on Stiles bruised form on the cool autumn ground.

Liam grinned as he prepared to kill Stiles with his clawed hand.

Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the finishing blow.

Liam's sharp ears heard a twig snap in the woods, causing him to look to the left then to the right.

Stiles looked behind Liam and saw The Nogitsune standing there on the road watching Liam. 

"Stiles...." The Nogitsune said as he turned around and began walking into the forest.

"Do you want to leave here, alive?" The Nogitsune said as he came behind and gripped Stiles shoulder. Stiles jumped at the touch as he looked up at the familiar bandaged demon.  
Liam turned around at the new voice and chuckled at the sight of the two.

"Isn’t this cute?" Liam began as he chuckled while he briefly looked at the ground before looking back up at them. "The boy and his demon fox together again"

“We can walk out of this place” The Nogitsune stated as he lightly squeezed Stiles’ shoulder as reassurance.

No

“We can save you from him” The Nogitsune stated, as he looked down at Stiles

Go away!

“Let Me In” The Nogitsune asked Stiles

Liam started walking towards them, in a furious manner. With his claws out, ready to tear flesh.

Wind blew around the three of them.

“You better get up, Stiles” The Nogitsune taunted as he watched Liam get closer.

Stiles began to try and crawl away from the pursuing Liam. Soon Liam was on top of him and he raised his claws and began swiping at Stiles’ back. His white shirt ripped and now stained with crimson red. Stiles screamed in pain.

“Say I let you in” Void stated as he walked through the trees while watching the scene before him with glee. 

I

Let

You

In…


End file.
